Show Me Love
by DimensionBlade 1.2
Summary: Be careful what you ask me. You might not get what you expected. (One-shot)


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**_

Show Me Love

"No, it's fine."

"I'm really sorry. I just...don't see you in that way, Len."

"Yeah, I–I understand. See you!"

* * *

 _Rejection_

"Mmmmmmmmmeh" Len moaned into the couch pillow as Rin sat stretched out across the loveseat.

"Hey, it's not my fault you had your heart broken again. Here's an idea, go for someone who likes you." She said sarcastically.

"You suck at cheering people up."

"Nah. I just like messing with you in particular."

"It's not like you're exactly happily married either."

"Oh please. If I wanted a relationship, I would be in one. I'm just not lovesick like you are."

"Don't remind me."

"Oh? So how many is that now? Gumi, Miku, IA, Neru...probably more. Who's next? Ms. Luka?" She giggled to herself a bit.

"Don't put ideas in my head. I don't know what delusion my teenage mind will whip up." Rin laughed.

* * *

 _Depression_

"I don't see why it's so difficult." Len sighed. Laying on his bed facing towards the window and away from his door.

"It's really not." Rin responded from the corner of his bed. She sat cross-legged facing him with her homework in her lap.

"Is it just for me then?"

"Love is simple. You just have to figure out how it works for you."

"I was talking about getting you to go home."

"Figure it out. You still have pudding?"

"Only vanilla."

"Good enough."

...

..

.

"So you wanna talk about your teenage angst or not?" Rin poked him with her big toe, taking a spoon full of pudding.

"Sure."

"Lay it on me."

"I'm starting to think I'm just not meant for love."

"You'll find someone. Possibly a long, long, long, loooonng ass time from now, but eventually."

"Wow, thanks. However could I pay you for your services?"

"Have chocolate pudding next time I'm here."

* * *

 _Curiosity_

"Rin, it's almost 10 at night. Go home."

"Don't feel like it."

"What? Your mom pestering you or something?"

"Nope."

"Your dog's fine right?"

"Yep."

"Then...why are you here?"

"I kinda just like being here."

"Hey, Rin..."

"Yeah?"

"What's it like to be in love?"

"...Hm. Well, it's...ecstatic. You want to spend every moment with that person, and it's even better because you know they want to be with you too. It's...nice. Why do you ask?"

"I just...I've just been wondering if I've even liked these girls or if I'm just infatuated. I realized, I don't really know what love is."

"Well, I guess you have to figure it out then."

"Hey, Rin."

"Yeah, Len?"

"Can you tell me what love is?"

"No."

"Hm."

"Uhmhm."

"Can you _show_ me what love is?"

"...sure."

Rin leaned over to Len from the opposite side of the bed, making direct eye contact.

"Um.." Len felt nervous now, wondering if he'd made a mistake. Rin closed in, the distance between them, while not far was becoming substantially shorter. Len could feel the warmth radiating off of her skin, her tank top and shorts seemed to steam on her body. Her cerulean orbs locked directly onto his, showing no sign of retreat. She closed the gap.

Rin's lips touched Len's gently for a second, waiting for a reaction. Len gulped. His shirt was suddenly in her hand as she pulled him into her, their lips locked as his eyes slowly closed. His hand reflexively moved up to cup her cheek, leaning into the kiss.

She bit his bottom lip slightly as she pulled away. They were both breathing heavily, staring into each others eyes. Len opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He closed his eyes once more before locking their lips again, Rin fell backwards this time, letting Len take the lead.

He didn't go farther than kissing, but Rin wanted him to push his limits. She playfully pulled back with a smile, putting a finger on his lips, never losing eye contact. He accepted the challenge. He descended onto her again, this time going past her lips and attacking her neck. He went gently, covering the area in light kisses as she giggled with each touch. Her arms wrapped around his back and gripped at his shirt tightly.

He left her neck, leaving it feeling cold and in need of attention once more. He restored eye contact before simply stating, "Show me more."


End file.
